Earth: The Show/Episode Guide
This page is just for fun. Fill out episodes if you want to! This page is also good for beginners learning how to make episodes. So, in conclusion, this is a series that you can do anything in! (it has to make sense depending what time period it is. that means no phones in 1856. and if there is a war happening at the time you are in, make episodes about it.) Also, You don't have to make a episode in 1836 straight away, you can go straight to 2016. (Don't go beyond 2017 until this year is over) Have Fun! Seasons Remember, 1-1835 are lost. Look at 1836 to see how they are lined up. Do that when you make episodes in other seasons. (26 episodes in each season) 13.8 Billion Years Ago # CrazySponge is Born # AHH THE UNIVERSE IS BORN 1836 # Let's Chop Some Heads Off! # Getting Drunk #France, France, France! # Weird England # Weird Germany # Crazy America #These Damn Cowboys #Remembering Lewis and Clark (Hey They're Not Dead Yet!) #Ottomans or Ottomen? #American Independence Gets Associated with Picnics # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 1837 1838 1839 1840 1841 1842 1843 1844 1845 1846 1847 1848 1849 1850 1851 1852 1853 1854 1855 1856 # It's a Solar Flare! 1857 1858 1859 1860 1861 1862 1863 1864 1865 1866 1867 1868 1869 1870 1871 1872 1873 1874 1875 1876 1877 1878 1879 1880 1881 1882 1883 1884 1885 1886 1887 1888 1889 1890 1891 1892 1893 1894 1895 1896 1897 1898 1899 1900 # The 20th Century 1901 1902 1903 1904 1905 1906 1907 1908 1909 1910 1911 1912 1913 1914 1915 1916 1917 1918 1919 1920 1921 1922 1923 1924 1925 1926 1927 1928 1929 1930 1931 1932 1933 1934 1935 1936 1937 1938 1939 # Depressions Aren't Great, Part One # Depressions Aren't Great, Part Two # Hitler Starts A World War # Battles! # Disney 1940 1941 # America's Worst Frenemy # Pearl Harbor # War 1932 1943 1944 1945 # Nuclear Protocol # Explosion # Fallout 1946 1947 1948 1949 1950 1951 1952 # The Invention of Television 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 # Disney II 1965 1966 # The One Where Racism Was a Problem 1967 1968 1969 # The Woodstock Thingy 1970 1971 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 # The Game Market has Crashed 1984 1985 # The Game Market is Saved # It's the Mario Brothers 1986 1987 # The Simpsons Are Born 1988 1989 # Le Game Boy #The Super Mario Brothers Super Show #Heavy Metal Heights #Floppity Floppy Disc #CrazySponge Improves Pixar #Disney III #A Beginning of a New Mako 1990 1991 # The Ivanka Trump Effect - Written by Krt2003 - Aired: October 30, 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1. Pokèmon's Creation 1997 # Fall of the British Empire 1998 1999 # A Sponge is Born # WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE 2000 # The 21st Century 2001 # 9/11: Tragedy Across America 2002 2003 # The Birth of FireMatch and PewDiePie's Birthday 2004 # It's 2004 Ya'll # Green Day on Tour # Rock and Roll Fizzles Out Again # The Birth of Purple133 and the 63rd Anniversary of Pearl Harbor 2005 # Hurricane Katrina # George Bush on Vacation 2006 2007 2008 # Purple133's Brother 2009 2010 # Broken Bones Suck 2011 # How Sudan Broke # Green Lantern on the Big Screen # Green Lantern Review: It Sucked 2012 # WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE...again # Damn Aztecs 2013 # Disney IV # Purple133 Moves to a New Home 2014 # Everything is Awesome 2015 # The Blood Moon Prophecy 2016 # The Worst Year Celebration # The Birth of a Loud House # Make America Great Again # Curing Cancer... With Memes 2017 # The Big Fat Inauguration # The Nintendo Switch Craze # Jake Paul and His Stupid Fans # SuperMarioLogan: The Movie # Episode Four is a Lie 2018 # Logan Paulers, and Some Skin - Written by John Freedman - Aired: January 14, 2018 # The Day Net Neutrality Died # The Day Stan Lee Died # The Day Stephen Hillenburg Died - Aired: November 27, 2018 # A President is Gone # YouTube Rewind 2018 is Pure Crap - Aired: December 8, 2018 # Purple133's Brother: A Decade Later # God, will this year end already? 2019 # Series created by Zorp Zorp (Alien words) Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:2018 Category:CrazySponge Category:FireMatch Category:TheJasbre202